compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Appan Parsu
Appan Parsu ''' '''Appearance 1.9 metres tall, of strong/athletic built. Generally it is very rare that he is without his aubergine and black custom made armoured powersuit, and even rarer that he bares his face unless he is wearing a synthetic cosmetic disguise, in which there are seven known. The powersuit comes in three main parts, the black body glove and the aubergine purple armour plating and the helmet. The body glove is in itself a major component for Appan’s comfort. It controls his body temperature and keeps him from the elements. The boots are part of the body glove, these are integrated into the armours and helmet network. This is so as the boots have a magnatomic adhesion sole and thus need power. Attached to the body glove are the seventeen individual armour plates, at the abdominal area are eight, small black armour plating that are imbedded into the body glove. There have been times inwhich he has been discribe to have flown! On closer insection to surveillance footage he has, at times, use of a jetpack which also matches the powersuit. The overall design of the powersuit is such that it gives the illusion that he is unarmed, due to the cleverly incorporated weaponry. On closer inspection it will become obvious to the trained eye that he is armed with; two dark purple Relby K-23, two Phrik bladed sabres, and two daggers. The sabres are a metre in length, tempered to give them a double edge and their strength. Their hilts are 30cm long dark purple grip. The scabbards are incorporated within the Armour Powersuit, which are designed to sharpen the blades edge every time they are removed. The ornate daggers are also incorporated, but into the boots with simular devices to sharpen. Other that these incorporated weapons, the powersuit and helmet have many other custom gadgets, many of which are at present disclosed. However he has been know to carry other conventual weapons that are either from targets captured or trusted weapons from his past! Biography Details of Appan's life have been unclear, only parts are explained. First mention of Appan Parsu is in the birth records in the City of Aldera on Alderaan, been born in Year -25; Day 66. He had been one of the forward players for Shockball team in Aldera University. Until Appan had a swoop bike accident which took him out of the team for two seasons and in traction for six months! Two years later Appan's name turns up in the Alderaanian Cultural Exchange (ACE), ''he travelled to Dantooine, Cathar, Kashyyyk where he was granted an honoury place in the Chai'luff clan. He also visited Kamino, Geonosis before returning to Alderaan. It also documented that during his time on Cathar he was forced into the 'Blood Hunt' for having relation with the chiefteens daughter. From there he disappears until resurfacing in data on defunked NFG Purple Dawn, which only lasted six months or so, again to disappear into obscurity. His name was under one of many merc's employed by the NFG. It is after this that his name crops up connected with other mercenary style work. With the occasional bounty, private investigations, search and rescue, security and body guard jobs. His name has also cropped up with links with winning big on Sabacc and Pazaak tornaments around teh galaxy, and has been in a couple of Dejarik finals. He has also been linked, as of late, to the Falleen Federation as a Admiral of their Space Navy. Falleen records suggest that he rose to the position of Deputy Secretary of the Navy, and is the Dean of their Academy! '''Skills ' Through his time with ACE he has an in-depth understanding of the Wookiee language Shyriiwook, and is able to speak the complex language as best that his humanoid throat can allow. He is also verse in Catharese, Huttese and of course his first language basic. He is a Nanadan ''(Kyoshi - 'teacher'/one below Master) ''in Melee weapons and hand to hand combat, something he and his brother started at an early age. As well as been pretty handy with a bowcaster or blaster. Having been already an extremely skilled pilot before he joined the Falleen Federation, he went on to fly just about anything from a Y-Wing to MC 80b's and everything in between. Jokingly he's always said that it was due to all the computer simulator pilot games he'd played as a kid! Not only is he an excellent pilot, but his pretty handy with a toolkit or a crafting kit, having some computer hacking knowledge, basic first aid, city designs and also building. Category:Appan Parsu Category:Wookiee Category:Kashyyyk Category:Alderaanian Category:Jamsha Raytor Category:Falleen Federation Category:Alderaanian Culture Exchange Category:Blade of Parsu Category:Chai'luff Bowcaster